


One step closer

by miyu_skye



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kink Mention, Mentions of Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Office Sex, mentions of office sex actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyu_skye/pseuds/miyu_skye
Summary: What a crappy title I'm so sorry.Set in Jumin's bad ending 1 (the one where you end up working at his office) five months after MC became the sales department manager, so eight months after the events of the game.It's been three months since MC became such a successful business woman at C&R, something happens between her and Jumin and they start a friends with benefits relationship. All is going well since emotions aren't involved but they're both humans, not robots. So they start questioning their relationship and hopefully sort out things between them.(I wrote this story because I'm a sucker for casual sex relationships turning into meaningful ones, actually)I tried to gave my interpretation of MC's situation and feelings in that ending.





	1. Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. English is not my native language, so forgive me for any mistakes and feel free to point them out. I'm not sure about the rating, since there are mentions of sex, but not the actual act. Just to be safe I put the Mature rating, correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> I actually loved Jumin's first bad ending, I really felt the protagonist was taking the situation in her hands and I really wanted her fight with Sarah to be some sort of personal accomplishment for her (rather than a simple quarrel between two empty women), so here's this story.  
> I'm a sucker for casual sex relationships that turn into meaningful ones (a close friend of mine had this kind of relationship with his girlfriend, and now they are in an official relationship and I couldn't be more happy for them) so I hope to be able to convey my feelings in this story!

You weren’t sure what to think about the situation you were in. It was 7 am and you were at your boss’ penthouse, in his private bedroom, in front of his closet. He called you early in the morning – and it was actually quite a shock for you because you hated how your voice sounded like at 6 am and the last person you needed to hear it was the man giving you a job – and he ordered you to come to his house because he needed your assistance. Urgently. You assumed it was the usual kind of assistance – that thing, whatever it was, has been going on for about three months now – but he still managed to surprise you once you arrived at his place.

 

“I feel very tired this morning” he said while escorting you to his room.

You felt something at the pit of your stomach – something akin to excitement maybe? – while walking towards said room.

You couldn’t help but be surprised at the large bedroom he owned. You course you weren’t expecting something cheap but wow. For a moment you wondered if his bedroom was as large as your parents’ whole house. His closets were pretty big and they had mirrors in their doors. You thought it was pretty weird to have a lot of mirrors in your bedroom, but maybe your boss liked to see himself sleeping? Well, you certainly were grateful he never brought _you_ to his room when the two of you were engaged in those stress-relieving sessions of yours. It would have felt really awkward to have your boss take you in front of all these mirrors.

 

You followed him with your eyes as he opened one of the closet in front of his bed.

“I need you to choose a tie for me this morning. I didn’t get a lot of sleep yesterday, so it’s annoying to do it myself. These are all the ties I have; please take your time and choose wisely” he said, leaving you in front of said closet and sitting on the edge of his bed right behind you.

 

What. The. Hell. You honestly didn’t know what to think of that. He wanted you to choose a tie for him? Really? And who the hell has an entire closet just for ties?

Maybe this was some kind of kink he had. Making you choose his tie and then proceeding to fuck you in front of the mirrors. It’s not like you were in the position to judge him since you only decided to enter this particular relationship – if you could call a relationship what was going on between the two of you –  because you had some kind of office sex kink yourself. It actually would have been better if the other party wasn’t the heir of the company you worked at, but he didn’t seem to treat you any differently after your first time together. You were sure it was because he didn’t want to be like his father in that aspect. The first time the two of you decided to initiate those activities he flat out declared that doing this was the most efficient method to relieve stress – who or what gave him that idea was a mystery – and that he needed your cooperation for this method because he thought that you would have been able to understand this kind of situation. In fact, he wasn’t surprised when you honestly agreed with him.

 

You didn’t have any kind of romantic feelings for him. You had respect for him, that’s for sure, you could even call the feeling you had for him friendship, since you shared similar beliefs in a number of topics. You _did_ download the mysterious smartphone app that led to your fateful meeting with the RFA members – and thus, Jumin – because you wanted to chat with pretty guys, but you never wanted a serious relationship. Ever since your previous boss fired you for a minor mistake because he needed one of his damned gold-diggers of his to have your position, your life wasn’t going that well. That’s why you’ve been looking for casual relationships: you honestly thought that you couldn’t and wouldn’t have the time to focus on a proper relationship while looking for a job where you could really express your true abilities and skills. Maybe, that was also what drove you to challenge and destroy those women’s – Glam Choi and her student – plan. You felt as if you were living your dismissal all over again and hell would have frozen over if you let that happen again.

A tired sigh escaped from your boss’ lips and you were brought back to reality, so you began to look at his ties, brushing your hands over their materials. His eyes followed your every move and he looked interested in your focused eyes glancing back and forth the current tie you were holding in your hands and the shirt he was wearing that day.

When you decided which tie was the best one for him, you turned around and handed it to him, only to receive a puzzled look from his part.

 

“Hm, I like your choice, as always. Sit in front of me and knot it for me, would you?”

God, this kink of his was getting worse and worse. He parted his legs slightly and you positioned yourself in front of him, looking at him. He helped you get on your knees and you began to knot the tie. A bit distracted by the cologne he was wearing, you felt again something in your stomach every time his hands brushed against yours while he was adjusting his shirt under the knot you were making.

 

After you were done, he moved your head a bit to his right side in order to check himself in one of the mirrors. You let him do that but still managed to keep your hand at his chest.

“You’ve done a perfect job, as always” he sighed while looking straight at you again, “you’re so good at this, it almost looks like you’ve done it multiple times before…”

He then paused for a bit, unsure if his next words were appropriate to such a situation.

“…to others.”

You tilted your head to your side, taken aback at the sudden display of… jealousy? Was it jealousy?

 

“If you want to work in a big company, you _have_ to learn also things they don’t teach you at college. Like how to dress properly for a successful business woman and how to knot a tie for yourself.”

“Hm, I see. You _do_ have taste in what you wear and you _do_ seem to know how to work for someon— “

“But wait, was that jealousy? Is Mr. Director Han really showing jealousy in front of one of his employees?”

He gave you a not-so-pleased look.

“I told you not to call me Mr. Han when we’re alone, did you forget that? It’s not like you to forget what your boss said. And why would I be jealous? This is the best work you could ever dream to obtain. You told me so yourself, didn’t you?”

“Yes, you’re right as always, Jumin. I just thought that a childish feeling like jealousy didn’t suit a cool corporate executive such as yourself.”

“I see… are you comfortable in that position? I’m sure your knees must ache since we’ve been like this for a while. You’re finished with the tie, so there’s no need to maintain the position. I guess you want to do something else?”

Now that he was pointing that out, your legs and knees did start to ache, but you were so focused on your boss that you didn’t notice until now.

Well, two can play that game.

“I guess you want me to do something else? If that’s the case— “

 

He didn’t even let you finish your sentence as he leaned in and kissed you quickly on your lips. You then actually responded quite eagerly to his kiss and were ready to start a full make out session but, after another two or three kisses – which the both of you thoroughly enjoyed to the fullest – he pulled you back gently and stood up from his bed.

“We’ll be late for work. You have an important meeting. I expect that the sales department manager will turn the tables so that the outcome of today’s meeting brings new opportunities for C&R, so be prepared.”

You frowned at his words. “You called me at your place this early in order _just_ to make me choose your tie? You could have just hired someone to choose it for you.”

You desperately tried not to sound frustrated but your voice wasn’t helping you.

“I feel more comfortable if the one choosing the tie is you. Plus, I like the perfume you usually wear, that must be why when you stand so close to me I feel calm and relaxed.”

“I thought you called me because you needed something else.”

His lips then curved to form a smirk.

 

“Perhaps, it was you who needed something else from me this morning?”


	2. Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jumin shows a little more of his jealousy towards our very confused reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has almost been a whole year since my last update. The truth is, this chapter has been ready for a while but I thought it was too short to publish. Then with the realease of V's route my love for MysMes rose again and I decided to publish it. I hope to be faster with my next updates, thank you for your comments on the previous chapter and thank you for reading my story!  
> (It's the first time I actually manage to publish a second chapter to one of my stories... I am a bit excited...)

You nervously tapped your finger on your desk. The meeting would be in less than an hour but you weren’t ready at all. The reason was surely Mr. Han’s little attempt at power play that morning. He had never pulled something like that before; well, he sure liked to be in control and most of the time he was the one leading the act, but he never tried to make you _want_ to be with him. That’s why you two rarely indulged in foreplay and even when you did it was because the circumstances prevented you from having the usual sex.

 

You undoubtedly liked to put on makeup – and you actually had some taste in applying it, unlike that Sarah – but, usually, it was for your own pleasure and because it gave you that final push in confidence you needed to put up with the business world which was, more often than not, cruel and unforgiving, especially towards the hesitant ones. What you didn’t like, on the other hand, was to put on makeup because you _needed_ it. Like what was happening right now. You didn’t know if it was due to your little misunderstanding that morning with the tie knot incident – where it _was_ clear as day you both wanted more but somehow didn’t end up doing anything – or if he was just more overwhelmed with work than usual (you might have heard Ms. Kang’s subordinates talking about Mr. Han wanting to gather food experts in order to develop a recipe for a cherry-based dessert for cats) but, right after your morning meeting, your boss came to your office, muttered something about his father indulging himself again in unprofitable investments just for the sake of his new girlfriend and started to make out with you roughly. It’s not that you complained about the whole thing since you’ve been waiting for that from that same morning, but, this time, you distinctively felt that Jumin lost control of himself for a moment – maybe more than one moment actually – and left a visible red mark on your neck as a result. Since there were already several people suspecting some kind of non-work related relationship between the two of you – and it would have been pointless trying to explain them that those encounters with the Director were actually a way for both of you to be able to focus more efficiently on work – you really didn’t want to raise more suspicion.

 

Actually, the thing that preoccupied you the most at the moment wasn’t the actual hickey your handsome boss left on you, it was the fact that you _enjoyed_ the thought of other people being aware of your relationship with Jumin. And the feeling that any attempt at explaining to others the purpose of your stress relieving sessions with Mr. Han would result in a failure because you yourself started to feel differently at some point.

_“It’s fine, you got the job you’ve been yearning for your whole life, you got through because Mr. Han recognized your talent and your talent alone, you can’t let the fact that maybe your boss is just a little bit too attractive get the best of you.”_ Relationships born in the same office aren’t all that bad but being in one with your boss would surely made you the target of those comments you were desperately trying to avoid.

So, you repeated those words to yourself like a mantra and kept going on.

 

 

 

“Woah, luckily I joined your company after you took out the rule that forbade same office relationships, otherwise we would have had lots of problems” you laughed but immediately regretted even _thinking_ about something like that.

He looked at you, surprised. That look was enough to make your heart jump and you just wanted to bury yourself in a hole.

“There wouldn’t have been problems for us” he began and you mentally prepared yourself for his statement of the truth you knew and accepted but didn’t want to be reminded of “…we work for the same company, that’s true, but we’re not from the same office, as you belong in the sales department.”

Trying to suppress the silly happiness that those words brought, you could do nothing but nod silently at his comment.

Suddenly he brought a hand to your cheek and then stroked your neck gently. Raising up your chin to look at him, you noticed his furrowed look and made a confused face.

“I thought it would have left a mark.”

“It did. I just covered it up with foundation.”

“Is it because you don’t want the vice-manager from the legal department to see it?”

Your eyes widened at those last words.

“Wha… no. Um, well, maybe yes. This thing between us has to remain a secret, no?”

“Ah yes. So, you did it only because of that?”

“Uh… only?”

“Assistant Kang has been seeing the two of you talking often during lunch break and she told me that you take also your coffee breaks together.”

You thought you must’ve been earing things.

“Y-You asked Ms. Kang to… uh… track me?”

“No, she has to take those breaks anyway so it’s not like she was there because I asked her to.”

“We… we were just talking about work. You surely remember that company that tried to sue us because they claimed the products we sold them were corrupted. We’ve been working together ever since.”

“Ah, I remember. I wanted Assistant Kang and our department to deal with them but she had other projects to attend and told me she wouldn’t be able to do so. I knew I made a mistake that time, if my department dealt with the project you and the legal department vice-manager would have never had the need to meet.”

Your instincts told you it was jealousy – because it obviously was – but you had the feeling that your boss wasn’t aware of it.

“…are you jealous?” Those words just fell from your tongue like something else possessed your body.

“I simply want you to do your work in the best way possible and I think getting in a relationship now will pose an obstacle to your work. But, more importantly, this is the second time you’ve asked me this today.”

_“And this is the second time you’re not denying it.”_ was what your mind thought and your expression said but your mouth didn’t dare to voice.

 

“Anyway” he kept saying like it was normal for him to casually change the subject at a time like this, “I need to go on a business trip in two days. I’m visiting the Oil Prince and I think some people from the sales department are needed. That’s why I’m asking you to choose wisely and bring with you the most capable people on your team.”

 

And with those words he walked to the door and left you more confused than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so next time we'll have the business trip. Jumin and reader-chan on vacation! (vacation for Jumin, work for everyone else of course lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story.  
> God, Jumin doesn't really know how to let it go, man. I'm sure that, if MC didn't provoke him, he would have actually had his way with her in his bedroom but no, he had to be competitive over something like this too. Get a grip dude.  
> Feedback is always appreciated and I hope to come back with a new chapter soon!


End file.
